Currently, with multiple antennas equipped in a base station BS, interference from a neighboring cell can be significantly eliminate by using an Interference Rejection Combining (IRC) algorithm. However, when the interference power is relatively low, the performance of the IRC algorithm would not be so outstanding.
Meanwhile, the performance of a conventional Minimum Mean Square Error (MMSE) algorithm is far superior to that of the IRC algorithm in a low interference scenario, for example, at the central position of the serving cell.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a new receiver structure so as to adaptively switch between the MMSE and the IRC, thereby fully utilizing the advantages of the two algorithms.